


Земное царство

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Небольшой разговор между Фоссом и Завистью. Время действия: события "Зеленоглазого чудовища".





	Земное царство

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The kingdom of this world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973307) by [Heylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir)



> Предупреждения:
> 
> Духи "Виддершинса" по природе своей агендерны и не атрибутируют себе местоимений рода. Женский род Зависти — дань ограничениям языка и личному восприятию автора.
> 
> Немецкая фамилия Wolfe транскрибируется скорее как "Вальфе", чем как "Вольф".

    — "Перфикере". Через "ка", не через "цэ", — ворчливо поправила Зависть. — Почему ты до сих пор не украл у кого-нибудь знание латыни?  
    — Потому что ты сама не велела мне связываться с волшебниками, а эту замшелую древность учат только они? — огрызнулся Фосс, сделав пометку на листе бумаги.  
    — Ладно, давай ещё раз. И сосредоточься уже наконец.  
    Фосс сосредоточился и прочитал заклинание правильно — по крайней мере, на этот раз Зависть ни к чему не придралась.  
    — Сойдёт. Сначала круг, потом девчонка Барбер, потом произносишь заклинание. А потом подожжёшь шнур к взрывчатке.  
    — Когда именно?  
    — Во время вечеринки, когда ещё, — ухмыльнулась Зависть. — Какой смысл взрывать пустой дом?  
    — Ты в своём уме? — потрясённо переспросил Фосс. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я всех их убил? Зачем?!  
    — Раз я велю, значит, надо, — отрезала Зависть.  
    — Но ведь... меня же поймают! И четвертуют на месте.  
    — Не дёргайся так, — зевнула Зависть и вспрыгнула Фоссу на плечо. — Если сделаешь всё как положено, до тебя уже никому не будет дела.  
    — А что... будет? Если я всё сделаю правильно? — осторожно уточнил Фосс.  
    — **У тебя** всё будет хорошо, — заверила его Зависть. — А это ведь единственное, что тебя волнует, так?  
    Фосс замялся:  
    — Но если ты и твои друзья хотите... уничтожить всех людей, я бы не...  
    Зависть разразилась хохотом, резким, громким и долгим. Отсмеявшись, сжала лисью лапу в кулак и постучала им по лбу Фосса — не больно, но обидно.  
    —  Ты неподражаем в своей... наивности. Уничтожить людей, это ж надо додуматься! Представляешь себе рыб, выпивающих воду из аквариума?  
    Фосс насупился.  
    — Тогда что вы хотите сделать с людьми? — настойчиво спросил он.  
    — Предложить то, что когда-то предложили тебе — исполнение желаний, любых. Наслаждения плоти, деньги, для более утонченных — возможность чувствовать себя выше остальных, полная свобода самовыражения. Осуществление фантазий, не скованных никакими запретами, — Зависть почти мурлыкала. — Разве это не чудесно?  
    — Наверное... — неуверенно согласился Фосс. Он о чём-то задумался. — А что будет с такими, как Вольф? Ты говорила, он бесполезный.  
    Зависть усмехнулась, показав ряд острых клыков:  
    — Не родился ещё человек, бесполезный для всех нас. Твой дружок пойдёт в чужую свиту, только и всего. Но ты сможешь убить его, если хочешь. В награду за свою верную службу.  
    Фосс вздрогнул:  
    — Я не хочу! Я вообще никого не хочу убивать.  
    — Значит, не будешь, — успокоила его Зависть. — Всё исключительно на добровольных началах. Каждый выбирает то, что ему хочется. Это ли не счастье?  
    Фосс потеребил прядь волос и хмуро пробормотал:  
    — А нам... на проповедях...  говорили, что грехи делают несчастными и порабощают.  
    Зависть не рассердилась, только улыбнулась и провела лапой по волосам Фосса:  
    — Вас обманывали, теперь ты это знаешь. Разве ты несчастлив?  
    — Н-нет...  
    — Ты получил всё, что хотел, о чём даже мечтать не мог, разве не так?  
    — Да... — в голосе Фосса по-прежнему не слышалось энтузиазма.  
    — Сколько людей желало бы оказаться на твоем месте! А мы дадим эту возможность, каждому. Это будет царство сильных, смелых и гордых. Берущих от жизни всё, что им захочется, — она потрепала Фосса по щеке. — А жизни гостей — это плата за то, чтоб навсегда изменить вашу историю. И изменишь её ты. Ты ведь всегда хотел стать кем-то выдающимся? Это твой шанс. Человеческая история никогда не делалась без крови. Зато потом всё будет иначе. Мы осчастливим людей, как уже осчастливили тебя. Ты понял?  
    Фосс кивнул и отвёл глаза. Он не чувствовал себя счастливым, как ни старался. Та улыбка Вольфа, улыбка искренней радости за него, больно саднила изнутри. Что проку во всех его деньгах и талантах, если даже в прекрасном новом мире он не сможет заставить Вольфа — позавидовать ему?


End file.
